People who are outdoors in the sun for prolonged periods of time are often exposed to the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation and dryness of the skin. This is especially so for people who work outdoors or are involved daily in outdoor sports. Dry skin can become itchy and, if exposed to excessive sunlight, can burn and then blister and peel.
Skin cancers, like melanoma, may result from excessive exposure of unprotected skin to sunlight. For people who do not choose to wear protective clothing, sunscreen can be applied to exposed skin, but this can be a problem because, if there is no one to apply the sunscreen to the person's back, the person may find it hard to reach their back. Skin moisturizer may also sometimes need to be applied to the body, such as after showering or bathing with soap, and this too may be difficult for a person to apply to his back or other portions of his body. The same problem applies to the application of insect repellent to the back or other body portions.
Straps for rubbing, cleaning and exfoliating the back during showering are known, but these can, at most, have soap or other cleansing agent applied to them during the showering. They do not have a cleansing agent impregnated into the strap for slow release when rubbing contact is made with the back. Also, such straps may be made of a non-biodegradable plastic or other material, and so will present a long term pollution problem when they are discarded. It has been found by the present inventor that these problems can be overcome by providing a biodegradable back and body strap that is impregnated with a substance that can be applied by a person on their body, and including to the back, who is holding the device between both hands and is rubbing it against the body from side to side.